A mes côtés
by Dae-Roz
Summary: Après sa mort,Ulquiorra se réincarne dans le corps d'un jeune humain,étant amoureux  d'Orihime,l'arrancar tente de se rapprocher d'elle.  Celle-ci reste intriguée par le jeune homme,qui ressemble à son grand frère dèfunt...1ère fic'
1. Cette vie là

_« Je marche seul dans les ténèbres,sans aucune volonté ni but_

_Pendant un moment,elle a marché à mes côtés_

_Mais c'est moi qui ai perdu de vue son cœur... »_

** vie là **

_Dis-moi Kenta,tu préfères les yaourts au chocolat ou à la vanille?Essayant d'être la plus chaleureuse possible avec le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

L'intéressé se contenta de la regarder d'un air indifférent. Ne voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrai pas plus de sa part,elle choisit personnellement le pack au chocolat et continua ses courses rappelant le garçon à ses côtés.

Suzuki Tomoko étudiante en économie tout juste âgée de vingt ans, venait de perdre sa sœur ainée dans un tragique incendie,ayant survécu son fils Kenta s'était retrouvé dans le coma,l'avis des médecins n'étant pas favorables,elle s'était imaginée le pire. Mais quelques semaines plus tard c'est avec frayeur que le jeune garçon se réveilla dans le lit de la sinistre clinique. Il avait perdu la mémoire et s'était enfermé dans le plus profond des mutismes..Le voir comme ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine,elle avait déjà décidé de s'occuper de lui ce qui de toute façon était normal,ne voulant pas le laisser à des inconnus dans cet état là.

Malgré l'approche des beaux jours,la nuit tombait vite. Les deux jeunes personnes se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la jeune femme observait l'orphelin qui la devançait. Il était plutôt grand pour ses treize ans,il était aussi grand qu'elle (elle faisait un mètre soixante-huit) « il est grand comme son père,se dit-elle intérieurement,il a d'ailleurs tout de lui mis à part ses yeux,ce sont ceux de sa mère! »Sur ces pensées,Tomoko s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais bien observé son neveu.

Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés mi-longs qui s'attardaient un peu sur sa nuque,un corps mince mais assez robuste pour son jeune âge,le teint pâle et un air torturé-sans exagérer-se lisait sur son visage,seuls ces yeux verts émeraudes se détachaient de l'aspect fantomatique du jeune homme.

_Kenta,va prendre ton bain ensuite tu viendras diner. fit Tomoko en rangeant les courses.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Quelques temps après,une fois le diner prêt,Kenta sortit de l'obscurité du couloir,se dirigeant vers la table. Tomoko remarqua qu'il avait mis son tee-shirt du mauvais coté et son pantalon à l'envers,il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Depuis l'incident elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait d'un autre monde,notamment quand il n'avait pas l'air de savoir utiliser un micro-ondes ou encore lorsqu'il regardait fasciné,les avions fendre le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant(oui,l'appartement de Tomoko était près d'un aéroport^^)Il fit comme si de rien était et commença à manger.

Le repas se déroula comme on pouvait l'imaginer,dans le silence plus totale qui soit.

La jeune femme essaya de casser un peu l'atmosphère,elle ne le faisait pas pour lui mais pour elle,ce silence allait l'achever.

_Au fait Kenta,je penses que tu t'es assez reposé. Dans quelques jours,tu pourras retourner au collège,c'est bon?

Aucune réponse,il se contenta de se lever et d'aller laver sa vaisselle,au plus grand désespoir de Tomoko. Lorsqu'elle alla laver sa vaisselle elle aussi remarqua que l'assiette et la fourchette de Kenta était encore couvertes d'huile! Il avait confondu l'huile avec le liquide vaisselle,quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui...

Il devait être vingt-deux heures lorsque la jeune femme éteignit la télévision pour regagner sa chambre,une dure journée l'attendait.

Une fois dans son lit,elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Mais cette nuit là,elle dormit très mal et se réveilla en sursaut,elle avait rêvé de sa sœur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer,elle allait devoir s'armer de beaucoup de courage pour veiller sur son neveu.

En repensant à ce qu'il était devenu depuis le drame,ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie là pour lui.

Étouffant ses pleurs dans son oreiller,elle n'était pas la seule à passer une mauvaise nuit...

Dehors, la pleine lune offrait généreusement ses rayons à la ville de Karakura.

La brise d'hiver touchant à sa fin soufflait avec une douceur particulière,comme si elle cherchait à appeler quelqu'un...

**Voilà fin du premier chapitre,enfin je voudrais avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre,et si l'idée du réincarnement était bien?**

**C'est ma première fic' ^^**

**Désolé si c'était un peu mou les dialogues si on peut les appeler comme ça ,mais lorsqu'on connait le caractère d'Ulquiorra (je pense que vous avez tous compris au sujet de Kenta)**

**Vos avis sont importants pour décider une suite ou non.**

**Merci beaucoup et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés..^^'**


	2. Echos

**Salut à tous!**

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil, voici le deuxième chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance car il encore plus court que le premier, mais bon j'y peux rien héhé^^'**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne Lecture**

_« ...Elle a marché à mes côtés,_

_je sais qu'elle pense toujours à moi... »_

**2.Échos**

_« As tu peur de moi,femme? »_

_« Je vois »_

_« C'est donc ça il repose dans cette paume,le cœur »_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux,sentant une forte douleur à la poitrine et à la tête.

Cette femme,pourquoi cette femme lui faisait ressentir pareille douleur,il ferma les yeux tentant de ramener l'image de cette jeune femme qui lui tendait la main. Elle se tenait devant lui cherchant a le rattraper. Il grimaça sous la douleur et se tourna sur le côté.

_« Ulquiorra, je peux la tuer celle-là? »_

_« Je sais que tu as peur de moi,Ulquiorra! »_

_« J'attends ton rapport,Ulquiorra »_

_« Je...vais...te battre...Ul..qui..orra »_

_« ULQUIORRA! »_

Dans un sursaut,le jeune homme se leva, les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front,cherchant à reprendre ses esprits il remarqua qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte.

Avec la douce brise du vent, sa respiration saccadée s'était calmée, la lune était vraiment belle.

Elle aussi avait l'habitude de la regarder à travers l'unique fenêtre de sa cellule.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea au salon, puis vers la cuisine, il avait une de ces soifs!

Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, le jeune homme qui passait devant la salle de bains ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer et de se planter devant la glace, observant minutieusement son visage.

« Je suis...Ulquiorra...Le Cuatro Espada... »

Surpris de n'éprouver aucun respect à la vue de l'homme qui s'afficha alors dans son esprit,

« Aizen.. » Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo,ses migraines revenaient se mordant le poing pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri qui s'évanouit en un léger gémissement.

Il releva la tête et regarda une dernière fois le visage de l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, notre insomniaque resta un moment pensif, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées...

_A quoi penses tu, Ulquiorra?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, sur le rebord, une jeune femme y était assise.

En la voyant, l'ancien Espada se sentit une émotion étrange vis-à-vis de la personne qui se tenait devant lui-décidément depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce corps et dans ce monde d'humains les émotions fusaient de partout-Il en revint au fait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférent, « je te connais »pensa t-il toujours intrigué par son invitée surprise.

_Eh comment que tu me connais!Elle se mit à rire, et comme pris de panique Ulquiorra regarda la porte de sa chambre, priant pour que Tomoko n'ait pas entendu le rire loin d'être discret.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir sur cette Terre! Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de moi? Tu me déçois! Elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre, s'avança vers lui.

Elle avait les cheveux étonnement longs,ils devaient descendre jusqu'à ses genoux mais le jeune homme préféra garder ses yeux sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits car depuis le début elle tournait dos à la lune. C'est lorsqu'elle lui fit face qu'il fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise reculant un peu plus sur son lit.

Il ne put que remarquer les deux émeraudes qui le fixait intensément.

Ce regard, un regard sans fond où l'on entendait les cris même du désespoir...

_Qui est tu ? demanda l'ancien hollow.

Elle l'ignora et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, permettant à la lune d'éclairer un peu plus son visage au teint laiteux.

_Bon tu ne fais pas semblant alors, vient avec moi! Le jour où nos mondes ont arrêtés de tourner, tu dois t'en rappeler!

-Kenta?Le petit déjeuner est prêt!

Ne voyant pas son neveu,elle commença eà manger en concluant qu'il avait du mal dormir lui aussi.

Avant de sortir elle enfila une paire de lunette de soleil,il n'était pas question pour elle de se montrer à l'université avec des yeux aussi enflés!

-Bon Kenta,je m'en vais,ton repas est dans le micro-ondes!A tout à l'heure! Sur ces mots,elle s'en alla.

« Grand Frère,j'espère que tu as bien dormi?

Moi très bien,aujourd'hui, on a un contrôle en Géographie,et en Anglais,le professeur d'Économie n'est pas là aujourd'hui,on va pouvoir aller s'amuser au karaoké avec Tatsuki-chan et les autres! »

Inoue Orihime leva les yeux vers le portrait de son grand frère.

« Grand frère,j'ai encore rêvé de lui...J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il m'appelle... »

_Oulala!Je vais être en retard moi,à tout à l'heure grand frère!dit elle en prenant son pull et en sortant de son appartement un chant inaudible à la bouche.

En bas des escaliers Tatsuki Arisawa l'attendait.

_T'es à la bourre Orihime!

_Désolée,j'ai mal dormi cette nuit!répondit la rousse de son éternel air gêné.

_Aah,c'est peut être à cause de la pleine lune,cette nuit j'arrivais pas à dormir mais au lieu de réviser

je suis sortie avec Keigo et les autres, on est tous restés au parc pour..Orihime?hé tu m'entends?

_... hein?Oui euh ben non!hh...Désolée j'étais ailleurs héhé...

_Encore lui?soupira Tatsuki.

Elle avait eu tout les détails de l'histoire de la captive et de son bourreau aux yeux verts émeraudes par Ichigo.

Inoue acquiesça de la tête.

_Tu sais Tatsuki-chan,cet homme avait un bon fond j'en suis sûre,et puis...Elle se tût sentant qu'elle rougissait violemment.

_Alala Orihime,Orihime!Depuis quand tu tombes amoureuses aussi facilement?Et ce n'était pas un homme,c'était un hollow!Allez arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour ça, une journée chargée nous attends,et puis tu pourras te changer les idées au karaoké ces soir!

_Tu as raison!répondit la jeune fille d'un air enjouée.

Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil s'empressait de réchauffer les cœurs des Hommes, comme durcis par une nuit sans fin,

Les liens se séparent et se rejoignent, répétant un cycle continuel...

**Fin du second chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et promis j'essaierai d'en faire un plus consistant la prochaine fois hi hi**

**L'identité de la mystérieuse visiteuse nocturne sera dévoilée (quoique vous vous en doutez peut-être déjà) dans le prochain chapitre!**

**A+**


	3. Ulquiorra Garcia de la Cuesta

**Salut à tous, voici le troisième chapitre, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas publier cette semaine mais j'avais quelques empêchements^^**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

**3 Ulquiorra Garcia de la Cuesta**

_C'est bien eux?

_Aucun doute, ils ont la même bouille...

_C'est juste que si on se trompe, on sait pas ce qu'il est capable de nous faire!Cet homme est un démon!

_Raaah tu me fais chier avec tes billevesées, tais-toi un peu tarlouze! Allez suivez-moi...

_M'enfin tu vas pas me dire que tu comptes rester ici avec papa? Tu pourrais rester quelques temps à Alicante avec maman et moi, là-bas tu pourras souffler un peu, on se baladera sur la plage! Tu n'as jamais vu la mer non? La Costa Blanca est un lieu magnifique tu verras tu ne sera pas déçu!

Quatre heures du matin. Deux jeunes gens se promenait dans une rue aux aspects anciens encore endormie, le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais les lampadaires allumés leur permettaient de s'orienter. Il était inutile de les observer longuement pour conclure qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils discutaient assez bruyamment sans se soucier des gens qu'ils pouvaient déranger.

_Dulce écoutes, Père à besoin de moi ici, avec l'aide anglaise, l'Espagne a ses chances pour pouvoir vaincre la domination française et-

_Justement! L'Espagne a l'aide de l'Angleterre non? Coupa la jeune femme d'un ton tout d'un coup survolté.

_Ne t'emportes pas comme ça, si je reste ici c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Sa milice a été balayée dans la dernière bataille à Cabezon, il a besoin de mon aide...répondit le jeune homme.

Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers sa sœur. Les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa longue natte virevoltaient lentement avec la fraîche brise du matin, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange façon.

_C'est juste qu'on ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Tu te souviens lorsqu'on se jouait dans les champs de lavande?

_On n'est plus des enfants...

La jeune femme s'arrêta, forçant son frère a faire de même et se retourner.

_On est pas adultes non plus. Imbécile. Le dernier mot s'était évanouit dans l'air mais le jeune homme l'entendit quand même.

_Ou vas tu, Dulce ?

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

Le faux jumeaux soupira. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner et s'aperçût qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du petit quartier pour se retrouver à la lisière d'une forêt. Il se décida à la suivre pour la ramener à la maison.

Il emprunta le chemin précédemment utilisé par l'effrontée Dulce, il fut surpris de ne pas voir la jeune fille en furie marcher au pas de course devant lui. La forêt était assez dégagée pour qu'il puisse encore la voir marcher à au moins cent mètres, et pourtant aucune trace de sa sœur.

Il accéléra le pas regardant de gauche à droite, lorsqu'un cri strident retenti, il se concentra sur la provenance de celui-ci, mais sentit son corps s'alourdir, il tomba à genoux une douleur vive à la tête faisant battre le sang dans ses tempes...

_Ah ha ha! Bouges pas petite bourgeoise, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

_Eh oh! Si tu y goutes 'faut partager mon gars!

_Arrêtez! Je vous en prie!Ulquiorra!

Lorsqu'il revint à lui le jeune homme mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il était attaché.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de sa jumelle. Horrifié par la vue de sa sœur à moitié nue en proie à deux hommes de forte carrure et aux visages maculés de cicatrices, il rentra dans une rage folle:

_Ne la touchez pas, salopards!

_Oh mais il est en colère le fils à papa! Tu crois que tu me fais peur p'tite merde! Répliqua l'une des deux brutes et pour le provoquer, commença à peloter l'un des seins nus de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un cri.

_Laisse la fils de pute! Ulquiorra se tortilla comme un diable pour se libérer des solides ficelles qui l'emprisonnait.

_Tut tut, tu vas te calmer mon p'tit gars!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fût plaqué contre le sol par un troisième homme aussi menaçant que les deux autres. Ulquiorra tourna la tête un peu sonné, et toisa du regard son agresseur avec un regard noir et provocateur, le vert de ses yeux ne brillait plus.

_Qui c'est que tu regardes comme ça, la merde?

Le jeune homme plaqué au sol lui donna son plus grand sourire pour toute réponse.

_Enfoiré!

_Ulquiorra!Non! Cria désespérément Dulce. Trop tard le pied du colosse enfonça avec une violence incomparable la tête du jeune homme profondément dans la terre.

_Eh Alvar vas-y mollo! On s'occupe de la fille et c'est tout!

_Ta gueule! Sur ces mots il s'empara du corps inerte du jeune homme,

_Oh non!...les larmes ne cessant de couler maintenant sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle fixait le visage de son frère meurtri par la douleur, celui-ci disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, elle tourna la tête pour retrouver son frère quelques mètres plus loin, au pied d'un arbre, qui l'avait probablement arrêté.

Le dénommé Alvar grogna et se dirigea vers le corps d'Ulquiorra qui bougeait fébrilement.

_Encore en vie? T'es plutôt coriace! Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un revolver et le pointa vers l'objet de sa rage.

Dulce plongea son visage dans ses mains.

_AAAAAHHHHH!Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le cri de la jeune femme.

Elle leva son visage et vit, horrifiée, le corps ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait d'Alvar. Sa tête et son tronc avaient complètement disparus.

_Bordel! C'est quoi cette chose! L'un de ses deux agresseurs pointa le doigt dans le vide, du moins pour la jeune femme qui ne voyait toujours rien, encore sous le choc.

Elle reprit ses esprits et courra vers son frère, les hommes l'avait lâchée. Lorsqu'elle entendit un second cri, elle se retourna et vit l'une des deux brutes tomber au sol avec un bras en moins!

Tentant de ne pas perdre connaissance à la vue de tout ce sang, elle tourna la tête et continua vers son objectif.

_Pas si vite p'tite pute! Le deuxième homme courait derrière, avec un revolver pointé sur elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux et entendit le coup partir...

Elle dut les rouvrir, sentant un poids tomber sur son corps, et s'aperçût que ce n'était autre que le corps d'Ulquiorra.

_A-A AAAAAHHHHH!

Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux dans un spasme nerveux, et resta pendant un moment regardant droit devant lui. Ils étaient dans un des parcs de Karakura, les enfants jouaient et couraient partout autour.

Vu les teintes orangées du ciel, c'était la fin de l'après-midi.

Il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés, elle ne le regardait pas.

_Alors?

_Alors quoi? Tu m'envoies dans un pays inconnu ou je me vois me faire tuer pas des brutes sans cervelles! C'est moi qui devrais te demander ce qui se passe!

_Envoyé? Hahaha! Tout ce que tu viens de voir je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est dans ta tête coco. Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur, pour un ancien sbire d'Aizen je te croyais plus intelligent que ça...

Il la fusilla du regard. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

_Dulce, c'est ça?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

_Si j'ai bien compris, les brutes qui nous ont attaqués, ils se sont fait dévorés par un hollow?

_Tu comprends vite, de mieux en mieux!

Il ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque,

_Je t'ai ensuite protégée de la balle tirée par l'une des brutes, et toi tu t'es faite dévorée par le hollow,c'est ça?

L'expression du visage du soi-disant « esprit » se durcit,

_Non.

Ulquiorra resta silencieux, attendant visiblement une explication.

_Un shinigami l'a tué...Ulquiorra je ne crois pas que tu connaisse le sort qui est réservé aux personnes qui se suicident...je me trompe?

Il fit non de la tête, ces derniers jours il n'était même pas sur de savoir ce qui lui arrivait...

_Eh bien ils perdent toute leur énergie spirituelle, les rendant ainsi indétectable par des hollow ou shinigami, ce qui les empêchent donc d'être envoyé en Enfer ou à la Soul Society.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien arrancar.

_Ulquiorra, après ta mort, je me suis jetée avec ton corps du haut d'une falaise. Nos âmes ont erré un bon moment sur Terre, et c'est de ma faute. J'étais condamnée à rester à jamais sur Terre, mais tu n'as pas voulu me quitter. Nous avons erré et erré le cœur remplit de haine jusqu'au jour ou tu t'es transformé en hollow.

_Tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de moi depuis.

_Si au contraire. Répondit elle sous la surprise d'Ulquiorra

_Je suis ta soeur et tu es mon frère, nous sommes des faux jumeaux, nous âmes qu'elles soient celles de shinigami, d'humain ou d'Hollow, son étroitement liées. J'ai pu garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à que tu deviennes un Vasto Lord, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Aizen, jusqu'à ce que tu croise le chemin de cette femme, le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique à la pensée d'Inoue Orihime, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

Il tourna la tête, des images lui revenaient du combat contre ce hollow inconnu aux longs cheveux oranges.

Et soudain il se retourna vers sa « soeur »

_Mais au fait comment ce fait-il que je me soit réincarné ? Est-ce que tu y est pour quelque chose?

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu es mon frère et je t'aime, lorsque tu es mort, j'ai du te donner un peu de mon âme. J'ai n'ai pas pu te ramener à la vie dans ton corps d'arrancar, et de toute façon c'était mieux pour toi, être loin de tout ces combats et ces souffrances inutiles. Alors j'ai mis ton âme dans le corps de ce jeune homme, j'ai eu pitié de ce qui était arrivé à cette famille, surtout à cette Tomoko,j'ai pensé bien faire.

_Sans me demander mon avis.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il se leva.

_Bon il commence à faire nuit, je dois rentrer avant que Tomoko ne s'inquiète.

_Est-ce que tu me détestes ou au contraire est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il la regarda surpris.

_J-je ne peux pas encore être sur de mes sentiments pour une soeur que je viens juste de connaître. Mais je ne te détestes pas.

_Vraiment? Son visage avait repris le même air enfantin et amusé d'il y a quelques instants.

Elle se leva également.

_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?demanda t-elle le sourire béat

_Ben rentrer chez moi, Tomoko doit m'attendre. Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi, j'ai encore d'autres questions à te poser, à la prochaine alors!

_A la prochaine alors, Ulquiorra Garcia de la Cuesta.

Il se retourna, ce nom retentit dans sa tête comme si il y était resté enfoui durant une éternité.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa tête commença à tourner, il sentit son corps tomber et la dernière chose qu'il vit c'est le visage de sa soeur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle va encore me faire?... »

_Ouah! Tatsuki-chan, cette soirée était terrible! J'ai hâte qu'on remette ça!

_Moi je suis pulvérisée...la prochaine fois qu'Ichigo chante « Smells like teen spirits » de Nirvana, rappelle moi de lui botter le derrière!

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire en repensant à la pitoyable prestation de leur ami rouquin.

_Ah, il va bientôt pleuvoir...fit Tatsuki en regardant le ciel, de gros nuages épais avaient cachés la lune et les étoiles.

Il fit pas longtemps avant qu'une grosse averse s'abatte sur Karakura.

Les deux lycéennes couraient en riant sous leurs sacs d'école.

_A demain Tatsuki-chan!cria Inoue

_A demain Orihime, fais attention à toi!répondit son amie encore plus fort

La jeune fille sourit et s'en alla sous la forte averse.

« Alala! J'espère que je ne tomberai pas malade! » pensa t-elle se rapprochant de chez elle.

Elle contourna l'angle du trottoir qui bordait sa maison, et poussa un cri en voyant le corps inerte d'un jeune garçon juste devant son portail.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller on ne sait jamais il était peut-être encore conscient.

_Ohé! Réveille toi!cria t-elle inquiète

Elle secoua un peu plus fort, il finit par se réveiller et tourna sa tête.

« Sora? »

**voilà fin du troisième chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'oubli de mots ou autres parce que je suis fatiguée au moment ou j'écris alors voilà j'ai changé quelques trucs dans l'histoire ( oui encore une fois^^) c'est pour ca que ca m'a pris du temps aussi.**

**Bon sur ce, bonne nuit à tous**

**Et au fait qu'en pensez vous?**


	4. Première approche

**Salut à tous!**

**Juste quelque chose que j'ai oublier de faire, rappeler que la plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi: Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Cifer, Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kuchiki Rukia( à venir), Urahara Kisuke(à venir aussi)bref tout ceux que vous reconnaîtrai, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sensei. Bon fini les formalités et voici le quatrième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

4 Première approche

La bouilloire siffla, ce qui força la jeune fille à quitter ses songes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, complètement exténuée. Inoue était vraiment fatiguée en ce moment, avec les rêves d'Ulquiorra qu'elle faisait et qui ne cessaient de trotter dans sa tête ainsi que l'approche des examens, la pauvre n'avait plus d'appétit.

_Bon je vais me prendre une bonne douche moi, je suis toute trempée non mais regardez moi ça!dit la jeune fille essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne tombait pas dans la déprime, bon elle parlait toute seule comme à son habitude...

Elle traversa son petit salon, et s'arrêta devant le canapé vert aux rayures blanches que lui avait offert un homme douteux au chapeau portant les mêmes motifs-', Inoue regarda la personne qui y était allongée. « Il ressemble beaucoup à onii-chan... » Elle eut du mal à le quitter des yeux, replongeant dans ses pensées, mais finit par tourner la tête et marcher vers la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois propre et sèche, Inoue alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé, une fois de plus elle n'avait pas d'appétit ce soir.

Avant d'aller se coucher elle s'assit à côté du canapé. Le jeune garçon était toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. Elle posa une main sur son front, il était moins fiévreux que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé devant sa maison sous la pluie.

_Alala... on dirait que Shun'o et Ayame sont fatigués eux aussi, j'aurais pu le guérir complètement sinon...

La jeune fille se leva, prit une couette et le couvrit avec, puis alla éteindre la lumière du salon.

Une fois dans son lit, elle s'endormit presque de suite.

La pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur formait un bruit de fond dans la maison silencieuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux, à faire semblant, il avait manqué de s'endormir. Il s'était réveillé lorsqu'il sentit son corps trainer dans les escaliers, Orihime l'avait ramené chez elle, il avait reconnu sa voix.

Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui pour voir s'il avait toujours de la fièvre.

Notre jeune homme resta un moment dans le salon, observant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

« C'est donc dans cette maison qu'elle vit, elle est petite mais bien plus accueillante que les gigantesques pièces du Hueco Mundo. »

Traversant le couloir, il repéra la chambre d'Inoue.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, la pluie était assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de ses pas, et de toute façon elle dormait comme un bébé.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'un des réverbères passant par la fenêtre. Recroquevillée sur le lit, elle bougeait un peu, marmonnant des « Tatsuki-chan » par ci des « Kurosaki-kun » par la et se mit à rire. Il sourit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, au Hueco Mundo c'était autre chose.

Lorsque, de ses lèvres sortit « Ulquiorra », le son de sa voix prononçant son nom le paralysa.

« ...Ulquiorra... » une seconde fois, une larme coula lentement sur la joue de la jeune fille, elle tressaillit, le jeune garçon se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Il reste adossé au mur, juste à côté de la porte, elle s'était réveillé. Il s'apprêtait à retourner au salon quand il l'entendit pleurer, il se força à ne pas rentrer dans la chambre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, le sentiment, l'envie de protéger quelqu'un qu'on...aime.

Quelques temps après, elle semblait s'être calmée, il retourna donc au salon tel un ninja, une fois installé dans le canapé, il fut prit de vertiges, c'est vrai, il était enrhumé.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à s'endormir, trop occupé à penser.

Il se retourna sur le canapé, « Demain j'irai voir cette idiote de Dulce, elle à des comptes à me rendre et encore des réponses à me donner...Punaise! Ce canapé est vraiment inconfortable, quelle arnaque!Femme,on a osé t'arnaquer! »

Puis chacun pris part à la rêverie, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Orihime, elle aussi s'était rendormie.

...

**Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée...**

Quelque part dans les rues de Karakura, non loin de l'appartement des Suzuki.

_Kenta? Kenta? Aaaahh!Où est il bon sang?

_Suzuki! J'ai cherché partout, rien.

_Ah Alan! Je ne le trouve pas non plus...Il a pas pu aller bien loin..., les traits de Tomoko se durcirent.

Son petit ami, la regardait, inquiet.

Il caressa sa joue avec sa main droite, et plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les noisettes de Tomoko.

_On le retrouvera, et puis ce n'est plus un gamin, je suis sur qu'il à du aller chez un ami et qu'il n'a pas trouver le temps de te prévenir,c'est tout.

Elle voulut lui répondre mais était hypnotisée par un regard aussi profond.

_Tu as raison...

Leurs visages s'approchèrent,

_OOUAAH!La pluie!cria Tomoko en agrippant la veste de son compagnon, essayant de l'enlever sans même attendre qu'il le fasse, dans un élan de courtoisie.

_Hé! Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris qu'il était en débardeur sous une pluie battante.

_Allez on rentre chez moi, c'est plus proche! Cria la jeune femme s'abritant sous le vêtement.

_Ah je peux pas refuser ça! Répondit-il les yeux pleins d'ardeur

_Tu transpire la luxure, crétin!plaisanta t-elle en rigolant.

Ils se hâtèrent ricanant comme des enfants de leurs bêtises...

**Beaucoup plus tard, le matin...**

Tout était parfait pour se réveiller dans les meilleures conditions.

La chaleur de la maison.

Le doux son des gouttes de pluies qui tombent sur le toit.

L'odeur du poisson grillé...non, ce n'était pas du poisson grillé...

Ulquiorra se leva du canapé, la lumière de la cuisine était allumée et éclairait par la même occasion le salon. Il faisait jour mais à cause du temps l'intérieur de la maison était sombre.

Inoue Orihime fredonnait dans la cuisine. Il se déplaça prudemment vers la pièce voisine, après quelques hésitations, il se décida enfin à entrer dans la cuisine.

Sur la table il cru reconnaître du poulet, mais posées sur celui-ci d'étranges petites choses multicolores,il ne connaissait pas les vermicelles colorés, et à côté du plat, du wasabi.

Son estomac se retourna dans son ventre, il s'appuya sur le mur en lâchant un soupir.

Inoue se retourna, surprise,

_Ah tu es réveillé!fit-elle, arborant un sourire chaleureux, est-ce que tu vas mieux?

Elle s'approchant d'Ulquiorra qui eut un mouvement de recul.

_Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, voyons. Dit-elle portant sa main sur le front du jeune garçon en face d'elle.

_Je...

_Ah tu vas mieux on dirait, tu ne fais plus de fièvre!

Il restait muet devant la personne qui, auparavant, le craignait plus que tout. La culpabilité monta en lui, la voyant aussi douce. Il tourna les yeux.

_Euh au fait, tu faisait juste de la fièvre hier soir alors je ne t'ai pas emmené aux urgences et puis tu ne te réveillait pas, alors je t'ai emmené ici, chez moi, elle eut un sourire gêné, je ne te demanderai pas ce qui t'es arrivé ça ne regarde que toi, mais si tu veux manger un petit peu avant de rentrer chez toi, vas-y. Elle montra les plats sur la table.

« De toute façon, moi même ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrivé » Il la regarda, et finit par bredouiller

_Euh ce n'est pas grave...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et pour être honnête, il avait complètement oublié Tomoko, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.

_ Euh... eh bien sers toi!fit la jeune fille pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux.

Ulquiorra s'exécuta. Il prit une assiette et commença à se servir, à un moment donné il risqua un regard vers son ex-prisonnière et fut surpris de voir qu'elle l'observait d'une façon bizarre. Prise sur les faits, Inoue détourna les yeux de suite, rougissant et le jeune garçon fut gêné de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

_Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue, finit elle par dire, et toi?

_Euh S-Suzuki Kenta. Il allait dire son vrai nom.

_Quel âge as-tu Kenta-kun? Moi j'ai quinze ans et demi et je suis au lycée de Karakura.

_J'ai treize ans.

_Ah bon, tu as l'air plus âgé pourtant, fit elle, visiblement surprise.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et se contenta de pousser une chaise et de s'y assoir.

Pensant l'avoir contrarier, Inoue ne continua pas et se servit elle aussi.

Elle ne l'avait pas contrarier, c'est juste que dans sa nature renfermée il était très taciturne (au moins quelque chose qu'il avait garder de son ancienne vie) et au contraire il frôlait l'extase, à être assis près d'elle et de l'entendre parlait sur ce ton là. Au Hueco Mundo, elle lui rendait très bien sa froideur.

Le temps passa et les deux jeunes personnes mangeaient sans rien dire.

De temps en temps, elle jetait des regards vers son voisin qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Ulquiorra se porta volontaire pour la vaisselle.

_Au fait où habites tu, Kenta-kun?

_J'habite près du dojo, répondit le jeune garçon, il n'avait toujours pas retenu l'adresse de l'appartement de Tomoko.

_Ah c'est près de chez Tatsuki-chan! On pourra partir ensemble alors, le samedi j'ai l'habitude d'aller lui rendre visite. Je vais m'habiller! Elle disparut dans le couloir, toute contente comme à son habitude.

Ulquiorra se mit à sourire, à vrai dire, il avait envie de rester encore un peu. Il était content et souriait pour rien, mais au fond de lui, son cœur se serrait en pensant que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait...

_Bon, je n'ai qu'un seul parapluie et je ne retrouve plus mon imperméable. On partagera?

_Ce n'est pas grave.

_Ce n'est pas grave, imita la jeune fille d'un ton neutre, tu n'a que ça à la bouche, Kenta-kun! Elle se mit à rire. Pour ne pas plus passer pour un blasé, Ulquiorra sourit.

_Allons-y!

Nos deux adolescents se mirent alors en route, étant plus grand que qu'Inoue, c'était Ulquiorra qui portait le parapluie, ce qui ne le déplaisait pas, se sentant fort et protecteur.

_Alors comme ça tu habites avec ta soeur?Et tes parents?

_Euh...Ils sont morts dans un incendie, il y a peu de temps.

_Oh je suis désolé...je suis idiote. Fit Inoue, confuse.

_Ne sois pas désolée, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et toi? Pourquoi tu vis seule?

_Mon frère s'occupait de moi mais il est mort lui aussi il y a trois ans.

A son tour, Ulquiorra se sentit coupable de lui avoir demander ça.

_On est dans la même situation alors, désolé. Mentit maladroitement le jeune garçon.

_Non ce n'est rien, reprit la fille tout sourire, c'est par là?

_Oui, encore quelques maisons et nous y sommes.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à parler de tout et de rien, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa vie à lui, Ulquiorra pouvait se montrer très intéressé et intéressant...

_Bon et bien, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Kenta-kun! Prends bien soin de toi, à bientôt j'espère!

_Merci toi aussi, à bientôt.

Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin, il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision, si bien qu'il était maintenant tout trempé.

« J'espère que Tomoko est déjà réveillée, je n'ai pas pris mes clés. »

Il tourna la poignée, elle était ouverte. A peine entré dans le couloir, il se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux courts blonds rejetés en arrière, ce n'était en tout cas pas un japonais, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et il avait des traits d'occidentaux. Ulquiorra remarqua qu'il était torse nu n'avait que pour seul vêtement un caleçon.

_Tu dois être Kenta-kun?

L'adolescent acquiesça de la tête. « Ah oui ce ne peut que être James, le petit ami de Tomoko... » se dit-il.

_Kenta, c'est toi? Tomoko sortit de sa chambre en enfilant un peignoir.

_Où étais tu bon sang, on t'as cherché partout! Et tu es tout trempé, va donc prendre ta douche.

_Désolé, j'étais sorti chez un ami, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de te prévenir, mentit Ulquiorra.

_Oh, eh bien c'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois laisse moi un mot si tu n'as pas le temps de me tenir au courant.

Il ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

_Tu vois? J'avais raison.

_C'est vrai...

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_Rien, c'est juste que...J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé avec lui.

_Mais non, c'est juste qu'il a plutôt été impressionné par ma beauté, ça l'a troublé.

_Idiot, qu'est ce que tu insinue? Va te rhabiller, vous les américains n'avaient aucune pudeur!

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

Dehors, la pluie ne se calmait pas. Maintenant, du ciel, les éclairs tombaient et le tonnerre grondait comme jamais, comme si les Dieux manifestaient leurs mécontentements aux êtres insignifiants que sont les Hommes.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

**Bon, chapitre assez mitigé, mais où nos personnages principaux se rencontrent enfin!**

**Petite info: Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant la semaine prochaine, dur dur la reprise des cours!**

**A+ alors ^^ **


End file.
